Wiedersehen
by marvala
Summary: Es ist Snapes erstes Jahr als Lehrer und eine neue Schülerin...lest doch am besten selbst
1. Der Anfang einer Freundschaft

**__**

Wiedersehen

Disclaimer: alles Hogwartszeugs gehört J.K.R. und nicht mir. Ich mache kein Geld damit!(schade)

Pairing: Snape + Marvala

Rating. PG-13

__

Chap I   
  
Als sie die Schranke zu Gleis 9¾ durchquerte war sie in Gedanken immer noch in den letzen Sommerferien und so merkte sie gar nicht, dass sie jemand fremdes ansprach. Ein "Hey!!!!" und die fuchtelnde Hand vor ihren Augen ließen sie wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehren.   
Verwirrt sah Marvala das Mädchen an.   
"Du musst die Neue aus Beauxbaton sein?"   
Marvala kam erst gar nicht zum antworten, denn das Mädchen sprach einfach weiter,   
"Ich bin Schulsprecherin und weiß das daher. Ich bin aus Gryffindore, dem besten Haus Hogwarts. In welches willst du?"   
Marvala setzte zu einer Antwort, doch dazu kam es erst gar nicht.   
"Ich hoffe du kommst auch dort hin. Wir können immer gute Schüler gebrauchen."   
Marvala wusste jetzt schon, dass sie auf keinen Fall zu dieser Person ins Haus wollte. Doch zum Glück müssen alle Menschen einmal atmen und das war Marvalas Chance.   
"Schön für dich! Ich steig dann mal lieber in den Zug, sonst fährt er noch ohne mich ab. Du hast so schnell geredet, ich hab doch wirklich deinen Namen gar nicht verstanden."   
Sie überhörte Marvalas Sarkasmus und antwortete   
"Ich heiße Ellen!"   
"Gut. Ciao Ellen!"   
Marvala drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und versuchte ihren überdimensionalen Koffer irgendwie in den Zug zu bugsieren.   
************   
"Wart ich helfe dir!"   
Sie wandte sich um und blickte einem rothaarigen Mädchen in Schuluniform direkt in die grünen Augen, die sie freundlich anblickten.   
"Danke, das wäre lieb. Ich bin übrigens Marvala Fangorn."   
Zusammen schafften sie den Koffer in den Wagon und stellten ihn zum restlichen Gepäck.   
"Loria Fear!"   
"Wie bitte??"   
Das Mädchen musste lachen   
"Das ist mein Name. Loria Fear. Ich hab mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Willst du nicht zu uns ins Abteil?"   
Loria gefiel Marvala immer mehr und war froh endlich jemand nettes zu treffen.   
"Gern! Wer ist uns?"   
"Charly Bless und Al McFadden. Sie sind beide in Ravenclaw."   
"Und du?"   
Wollte Marvala wissen.   
"Slytherin! Wo willst du hin, Marvala Fangorn?"   
Diese musste über ihre Ansprache von Loria lachen   
"Bitte nur Marve. Jedes Haus ist mir recht, einfach nicht zu dieser Gryffindoregöre Ellen."   
"Dann haben wir ja schon etwas gemeinsam."   
"Sie würde nonstop sprechen, wenn sie nicht ab und zu Luft holen müsste."   
Marve verstellte ihre Stimme,   
"Ich bin Schulsprecherin und Klassenbeste und Jahrgangsbeste", so dass sie wie Ellen klang. Loria musste lachen und Marvala stimmte in dieses Lachen ein. Loria öffnete eine Abteiltür und trat ein. Marvala folgte ihr und sah zwei Schüler Arm in Arm auf der einen Platzreihe sitzen. Das Mädchen hatte lange, dunkelbraune Locken und ein braungebranntes Gesicht. Der Junge hingegen war strohblond und trug seine Haare schulterlang. Seine Haut war krebsrot. Sie lächelten Marvala freundlich an, als diese das Abteil betrat.   
"Lore! Wen hast du denn da wieder angeschleppt??"   
"Das ist Marve."   
Das Mädchen schaute sie skeptisch an und meinte dann   
"Komisch. Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen. "   
"Das kommt daher, dass ich die letzten drei Jahre in Beauxbaton zur Schule ging. Das ist mein erstes Hogwartsjahr. Wo wart ihr in den Ferien?"   
"Wir waren mit unseren Eltern in der Karibik. Das war so cool!!"   
"Ich war in Irland Bekannte besuchen. Und du Marve?"   
"Ich war an der englischen Südküste und hab die Zeit ohne Stress genossen."   
"So ganz alleine?"   
"Ja……nur ich und etwa noch 1000 andere Hotelgäste."   
Marvala wollte nicht schon jetzt all ihre Erlebnisse preisgeben.   
"Wow. Das würden meine Eltern nie erlauben."   
"Meine Eltern liegen seit vier ein halb Jahren im St. Mungus Hospital."   
Das stimmte Marvala immer wieder aufs Neue traurig.   
"Ou! Tut mir leid ich w……"   
"Nein schon gut konntest ja nicht wissen. Es ist nur……können wir das Thema wechseln?"   
"Aber……Wo wohnst du? Hast du noch Verwandte?"   
"Ja. Ich hab noch ne Schwester, doch sie spricht nicht mehr mit mir. Ich zieh jetzt ganz zu meinem Onkel. Er lebt in Schottland und so muss ich die Schule wechseln. Ich ging vorher nach Beauxbaton. "   
"Cool. Dann kannst du Französisch!"   
"Oui, bien sure! Und noch viele andere Sprachen. Ich war in vielen verschiedenen Schulen. Ich bin von den meisten geflogen."   
Marvala musste schmunzeln, als sie sich an ihre vielen Streiche erinnerte. Das Gespräch wurde nicht mehr aufgenommen und Marvala betrachtete die Landschaften, die nun schnell an ihr vorbei zogen.   
Als es schon am Eindunklen war schaute Marve verträumt aus dem Fenster und ließ einen Seufzer fahren. Charly schaute sie belustigt an.   
"An wen denkst du?"   
Marvala wurde rot und starrte auf ihre Hände bevor sie antwortete   
"Ich hab jemanden in den Ferien kennen gelernt.... Wir waren zusammen."   
"Was heißt da waren?"   
Lorias Interesse war schlagartig geweckt.   
"Eines Morgens wachte ich alleine auf. Ohne Nachricht war er verschwunden."   
"Du hast mit ihm...? Ich meine wir sind doch erst 16,17."   
"Red du für dich Charly. Ich werd am 31. Oktober 20."   
Alle schauten sie verwundert an. Marvala warf den Kopf in den Nacken und sprach mit gespielt empörter Stimme   
"Sieht man es mir denn nicht an?"   
"Du bist... aber wie geht das? Ich meine..."   
Loria wusste nicht wie sie es ausdrücken sollte, doch Marvala verstand sie.   
"Ich muss jetzt schon das dritte Mal die Schule wechseln und jedes Mal musste ich die Landessprache neu lernen."   
"Aber ich stelle mir so ein Leben sehr spannend vor. Die vielen fremden Länder und Kulturen. Das muss doch sicher auch toll sein?!", schwärmte Charly.   
Marvala musste beim Anblick von Charlys Gesichtsausdruck schmunzeln. Denn so hatte auch sie am Anfang gedacht. Doch nun hasste sie diese ewige Herumziehen und der ständige Schulwechsel. Manchmal war es auch gut gewesen, da sie nirgends Freunde gefunden hatte und immer die Aussenseiterin gewesen war. 


	2. Die Auswahl

__

Hallo zusammen!

Und jetzt kommt das zweite, dritte und vierte Chap meiner ersten veröffentlichten FF.

Ich hab mir vorgenommen gleich nach dem ersten Review neue Chaps zu bringen!

Viel Spass beim lesen. Sind nur kleine Chaps für zwischendurch. Hoffe die nächsten werden länger.

@Tashgan: danke für dein Review. Ich versuch s noch zu ändern, jedoch das mit den Reviews für nicht authorizicde weiss ich nicht genau wie ich das hinbekommen soll. Versteh Englisch nicht allzu gut, vor allem in Technik nicht!

Chap II   
  
In Hogwarts Bahnhof angekommen musste Marvala mit allen Erstklässern in kleinen Booten über den See nach Hogwarts fahren. In der Großen Halle wurden alle neuen Schüler, also auch Marvala, in die vier Häuser eingeteilt. Als Marvala an die Reihe kam wurde es in der Halle ganz still.   
Auch sie bekam diesen alten Hut aufgesetzt.   
*Oh! Wo soll ich dich denn hinschicken...? Hm...Ich sehe Mut aber auch Klugheit...du würdest für deine Freunde alles tun……*   
Nicht Gryffindore...nicht Gryffindore... Bitte!   
*nicht Gryffindore?! gut dann schick ich dich nach...*------"Slytherin" Überglücklich setzte sie sich neben Loria.   
"Du hast es geschafft. Wir haben Marvala Fangorn!!!"   
Marvala lief rot an und schaute wieder zu dem Hut hin, der nun wieder weg getragen wurde, da auch die letzte Schülerin nach Slytherin kam. Am Lehrertisch erhob sich nun Professor Dumbledore und es wurde schlagartig still in der Halle.   
"Willkommen meine lieben Neuen. Und schon wieder beginnt ein neues Schuljahr. wie jedes Jahr gibt es hier Veränderungen. Ob gut oder nicht sei dahingestellt.   
Dieses Jahr haben wir einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke, er wird noch im Verlaufe des Essens hier ankommen, da unser bisheriger Lehrer leider während den Sommerferien von uns gegangen ist. Ich bitte deshalb um eine Schweigeminute."   
Einige Schüler schauten ungläubig zum Lehrertisch. diese Nachricht dämpfte die Stimmung beträchtlich und Marvala brachte beim Gedanken an den Tod keinen einzigen Bissen mehr runter. Sie ließ das leckere Abendmahl einfach stehen und versank in Gedanken.   
Plötzlich ging mit einem Ruck die Saaltür auf und ein Mann mit wehendem Umhang schritt zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich dort neben Dumbledore, der ihm ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte und sich dann erhob.   
Marvala erkannte diesen Mann und wusste genau, wer es war.   
es war.... 


	3. Wie alles begann

__

Chap III   
  
  
Es war ein Morgen wie jeder sonst, nur dass er immer noch Schuldgefühle hatte. Es war seit langem das erste Mal, dass er wieder in die Ferien reiste. Und dann geschah gerade ihm so etwas. Er zeigte nie Gefühle für irgend jemand. Doch er hatte sich das erste Mal verliebt. Und das ausgerechnet in eine Muggel. Er hatte sie eines Morgens wieder verlassen, er wusste bis Heute noch nicht genau warum.   
Doch auch etwas anderes war an diesem Morgen speziell. Es lag ein Brief auf dem Tisch. mit dem Siegel von Hogwarts drauf. Hastig riss er den Umschlag auf und las ihn:   
  
Sehr geehrter Severus Snape   
Ich habe eine Bitte an sie. Würden sie sich für die leere Stelle des Lehrer für Zaubertränke Für ein Jahr oder länger verpflichten? Ich erwarte ihre Antwort schnell per Flohpulver!   
Mit freundlichen Grüßen   
Albus Dumbledore   
  
Er las ihn ein zweites Mal durch und es standen immer noch dieselben Worte auf dem Papier geschrieben. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er ein Lehrer Hogwarts'. Er setzte sich schnell mit Dumbledore in Verbindung und reiste schon wenige Stunden später Richtung Hogwarts ab.   
Er kam erst sehr spät in Hogsmead an und ging nach all den Jahren wieder den Weg zum Schloss hoch. Es weckte viele Erinnerungen aus seiner eigenen Jugend und dies genoss er nicht sonderlich. Jedoch gegen außen behielt er seine steinerne Maske, welche keine einzige Emotion zum Vorschein brachte.   
Als er das große Eichentor zur Grossen Halle öffnete, drehten sich auf einen Schlag alle Köpfe zu ihm und es herrschte Totenstille. Mit wehendem Umhang trat er zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich an Dumbledores Seite. Dieser stand auf und stellte ihn den Schülern schnell vor. 


	4. Die Vergangenheit holt dich immer ein

__

Chap IV   
  
  
"...Severus Snape."   
schloss Dumbledore ab und etwas tief in Marvala verkrampfte sich und raubte ihr fast den Atem.   
"Marve, was hast du? Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen. Kennst du ihn etwa?"   
_Ob ich ihn kannte...? Ja ich kenne ihn nur zu gut_.   
Doch sie log ihre frisch gewonnene Freundin an. "Nein, woher sollte ich auch?"   
Was hätte sie denn sonst sagen sollen?   
Ja natürlich kenne ich ihn. Ich habe mein Bett mit ihm geteilt, bis er eines Tages ohne Vorwarnung verschwand und nicht einmal eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte.   
Nein, das konnte sie nun wirklich nicht sagen.   
An diesem Abend lag Marvala noch lange in ihrem Bett wach und dachte an ihn...Severus Snape. Die einzige wahre Liebe ihres Lebens und seit kurzem ihr Lehrer.   
Sie schauderte nur schon von der Vorstellung mit einem Lehrer........   
Doch er hatte sie nur benutzt. Warum hatte er ihr nie erzählt, dass er ein Zauberer war? Okay... sie hatte auch nie ein Wort über ihre Familie fallen lassen. Er musste wohl gedacht haben sie sei einfach nur ein Muggel...   
Das entschuldigte trotz alldem nicht sein Verschwinden. Er hatte sie nur benutzt. Wie konnte sie nur so naiv gewesen sein und ihm damals blind vertraut haben. Dies waren die letzten Gedanken, bevor sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.   
**********   
Am nächsten Tag wurde sie von Loria geweckt.   
"Hei Schlafmütze! Willst du deinen ersten Schultag hier in Hogwarts verschlafen? Es ist ein wundervoller Morgen"   
Sie riss die Vorhänge ihres Zimmers auf. Das grelle Licht von Außen blendete Marvala, da sie erst gerade die Augen aufgemacht hatte.   
"Unsensibles Ding!!"   
Marvala warf Loria ein Kissen an den Kopf.   
"Hei! Wenn du noch etwas frühstücken willst, solltest du nun wirklich aufstehen."   
"Jaja schon gut. Ich bin wach!"   
Murrend ging Marvala ins Bad und machte sich für ihren ersten Tag in Hogwarts frisch.   
Die Unterrichtsstunden am Morgen waren total ermüdend und langweilig, so dass sich Marvala wünschte nie aus ihrem Bett aufgestanden zu sein.   
Da es Marvala nicht mehr zum Frühstück geschafft hatte und sie am Abend zuvor fast nichts gegessen hatte, fing ihr Magen mächtig an zu rebellieren und sie konnte das Mittagessen kaum erwarten.   
Dann schellte es endlich in die Mittagspause.   
"Ich bin am Verhungern!!"   
Loria musste ab Marvalas Gesichtsausdruck lachen   
"Kein Wunder, du hast auch so lange gepennt."   
Als Marvala ihren Teller gerade voll gepackt hatte berührte sie eine Hand auf der Schulter. 


	5. Schlimme Neuigkeiten

__

Chap V   
  
"Miss Fangorn. Ich muss sie bitten mich ins Direktorbüro zu begleiten"   
Marvala schaute Professor McGonagall misstrauisch an   
"Was hab ich getan?"   
"Nichts, er möchte nur mit ihnen sprechen."   
Marvala schaute traurig ihren Teller an, erhob sich dann aber und folgte ihr. Marvala war spürbar nervös, vielleicht fühlte sich auch so, weil sie halb am Verhungern war.   
McGonagall liess sie im Büro warten und verliess sie. Während sie wartete hatte sie genügend Zeit sich umzuschauen.   
Es war einfach genial!   
Die vielen Bücherregale und die vielen Portraitbilder vergangener Schuldirektoren, die ihr aufmunternd zu winkten oder die Daumen in die Höhe streckten.   
Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen wunderschönen Vogel. Sie hatte schon vieles über diese Rasse gehört und gelesen, doch hatte sie noch nie einen in Natura gesehen.   
Der Phoenix ließ ein trillerndes Geräusch von sich, es war als ob er sang. Sie schloss die Augen und lauschte der Melodie aufmerksam zu.   
Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war.   
Doch ein Räuspern ihres Onkels ließ sie aufschrecken. Sie blickte beschämt zu Boden, so als hätte man sie bei etwas ertappt.   
"Er ist etwas ganz besonderes!"   
Er schaute ihn lange an.   
"Ja, das ist er wahrlich."   
Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder ihr zu.   
"Du wolltest mich sicher nicht sprechen um über Phoenixe zu plaudern?"   
"Nein, das ist nicht der Grund."   
Er blickte wieder zum Phoenix.   
"Dein Vater hat ihn mir geschenkt, als ich hier Lehrer wurde. Sein Name ist Fawks."   
Marvala schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.   
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich zu mir rufen musste. Aber ich muss dir etwas mitteilen. Deine Eltern sind heute Nacht leider verstorben. Die Ärzte im St. Mungus haben alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan. Glaub mir das."   
Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte   
"Dein Vater ließ in seinem Testament vermerken, dass er dir alles vererbt. Er hat mich in einem persönlichen Brief gebeten, dass ich, falls du noch nicht mündig seiest, auf dich aufpassen sollte und zusehen sollte, dass dir auf keinen Fall etwas zustößt."   
"Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."   
Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sie versuchte auf keinen Fall ihre Gefühle darin zu offenbaren. Dies gelang ihr nicht sonderlich, denn eine einsame Träne rann ihr über die Wange.   
"Ich würde nun gerne wieder in meine Klasse zurückkehren."   
Sie erhob sich und hielt den Kopf gerade.   
"Wenn du das so willst. Du weißt, wo du mich findest, falls du etwas auf dem Herzen hast."   
Marvala nickte einfach nur, denn es hatte sich ein Klotz in ihrem Hals gebildet, der ihr das Sprechen unmöglich machte.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie raus und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo die nächste Stunde stattfand. Nun flossen ihr die Tränen in Strömen übers Gesicht. Als sie auf ihre Uhr schaute erschrak sie, wie spät es schon war. Die Stunde hatte vor zehn Minuten angefangen. Sie ging noch schnell auf die Toilette und machte sich frisch. Sie schaffte es jedoch nicht ihre roten Augen zu normalisieren. Sie kam aus dem Mädchentoilette raus und realisierte auf ihrer Uhr, dass sie nun schon fast die halbe Stunde verpasst hatte. Sie legte einen Zahn zu und riss die Tür vom Klassenzimmer auf. 


	6. Weidersehen macht Freude

__

Chap VI   
  
Irgendwie war Heute nicht sein Tag.   
Die Schüler waren unruhig und er erreichte nur etwas, wenn er anfing zu drohen und Punkte von den Häusern abzog.   
Er hatte sich den Posten als Lehrer anders vorgestellt.   
Doch auf eine bestimmte Art hatte er auch gefallen daran in die geschockten Gesichter von Schülern zu blicken, wenn ihnen gerade wegen Nichts Punkte abgezogen worden waren. Er erhoffte sich wenigstens von der 7. Klasse etwas mehr Disziplin.   
Doch als er das Klassenzimmer am Nachmittag betrat, herrschte dort drin ein reges Getuschel und Geplauder.   
"RUHE!!!"   
Und dann war es doch tatsächlich still und alle flüchteten auf ihre Plätze. Snape lachte in sich hinein, doch sein Gesicht blieb total starr. Er sah in die angsterfüllten Augen der Schüler, als er zum Lehrerpult schritt.   
Dort nahm er eine Klassenliste und begann Namen herunterzulesen. Er versuchte sich die Gesichter zu den Namen zu merken.   
"Marvala Fangorn?"   
Er schaute in die Klasse, doch niemand meldete sich.   
"Wo ist Miss Fangorn???"   
Das machte ihn wütend und diese Emotion lies er auf sein Gesicht projizieren.   
Wie konnte es sich jemand einfach erlauben in seinem Unterricht zu fehlen. So Etwas konnte er nicht dulden.   
"Gut, wenn dem so ist. Nehmt Feder, Tinte und Pergament hervor und versorgt eure Unterlagen! Wir schreiben einen Test! "   
Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse.   
"RUHE!!! Wer seine Hausaufgaben über die Ferien seriös gemacht hat und das neue Buch mindestens einmal durchgelesen hat, sollte keine Probleme damit haben die Fragen korrekt zu beantworten. Wer sich beim Spicken erwischen läßt gibt ab und hat eine zusätzliche 1! "   
Er drehte sich um und schrieb seine vorbereiteten Fragen auf die Wandtafel. Er musste zugeben es waren schwere Aufgaben, doch sie waren zu meistern. Während er schrieb ging die Tür langsam auf, dies bemerkte er, da die Tür vom Kerker unbedingt einen Ölwechsel nötig hatte.   
Eine leise Frauenstimme erreichte sein Ohr. Sie kam ihm vertraut vor, doch er wusste nicht wo sie ein zu ordnen war.   
"Tut mir Leid für meine Ver... "   
Er hatte immer noch seinen Rücken zu ihr gewandt. Weiter ließ er sie nicht sprechen und unterbrach sie schroff.   
"Hinsetzen! Miss Fangorn, sie werden morgen Abend bei mir Nachsitzen und 5 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin." 

  
Marvala konnte es nicht glauben.   
_Kann das mein Severus sein, den ich da vernehme?_   
"Sir, aber ich kann nichts für meine..."   
Schon wieder wurde sie unterbrochen.   
"10 Punkte Abzug und wenn sie sich nicht schleunigst setzen und ruhig sind...schwöre ich ihnen es werden noch mehr!"   
Er hatte noch immer seinen Rücken zur Tür und sah sie nicht einmal an, als er mit ihr sprach.   
"Das ist nicht fair, Sir. Ich war beim..."   
"Es ist mir egal bei wem sie waren, sie könnten bei Gott gewesen sein. Es bleibt dabei...Sie sitzen nach! "   
  
Er drehte sich hastig zu ihr um und wollte ihr schon etwas ganz hässliches an den Kopf werfen (nicht wörtlich gemeint), da erkannte er sie und erstarrte in der Bewegung. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.   
Sie war ein bisschen bleicher geworden und ihre Augen sahen rot aus, so als ob sie erst gerade geweint hatte. Zudem war die Schuluniform ungewohnt und stand ihr nicht. Ihre normale Kleidung betonte ihre weiblichen Vorteile, diese grau-schwarze Ansammlung von Stoff verhüllte ihren Körper total.   
Dieser Augenblick schien ewig zu dauern.   
Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse war nun auf sie zwei gerichtet.   
  
Marvala spürte die fragenden Blicke auf sich ruhen. Ihr wurde klar, dass ihr Privatleben nicht hierher gehörte. Ihr war es peinlich im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.   
Dann hörte sie endlich die erlösenden Worte von Severus.   
"Setzen sie sich bitte, Miss Fangorn."   
Sie gehorchte nun schlagartig und setzte sich neben Loria. Severus wandte sich von ihr ab und schrieb irgend etwas auf die Tafel. Marvala verstand sofort. Sie nahm Tinte, Pergament und ihre Schreibfeder hervor.   
Sie las die Fragen durch und wunderte sich, was das sollte. Sie hatte dieses Thema bereits vor vier Jahren in Durmstrang durchgenommen.   
Sie beantwortete schnell alles und ließ unauffällig Loria, die das neue Buch nicht einmal angeschaut oder gar geöffnet hatte, bei ihr abschreiben. Severus war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders und bemerkte es nicht.   
  
Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie hier……sie war also eine Hexe. Warum hatte sie ihm das nie erzählt und warum ging sie noch zur Schule. Sie war doch mindestens drei Jahre älter als all ihre Mitschüler.   
Er schlug den Tagespropheten auf und wollte sich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Dies gelang ihm nur teilweise, denn Heute war ein sehr langweiliges Thema in dieser verdammten Zeitung. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Ihr!!! Er versuchte sie zu beobachten, doch sie merkte es jedes Mal und schaute dann zu ihm auf. Ihre Augen strahlten Trauer aus und das machte ihn noch verrückter. Also griff er erneut zur Zeitung. Er las aber nicht sondern schaute durch sie hindurch und war wieder in Gedanken bei ihr……   
  
Als Loria fertig abgeschrieben hatte ging Marvala nach vorn und wollte abgeben. Sie bemerkte sofort, dass er die Tageszeitung auf dem Kopf hielt und das rang ihr ein kleines Lächeln ab. Sie räusperte sich und fragte dann: "Was soll ich tun, Sir. Ich bin fertig."   
  
Er schaute verblüfft auf als er sie vernahm. Er gab ihr keine Antwort sondern wandte sich an die ganze Klasse.   
"Da die Erste fertig ist……legen bitte alle die Federn ab und können gehen."   
Nun drehte er sich zu Marvala.   
"Könntest du die Blätter einsammeln?"   
Er hatte sie geduzt. Sie schaute ihn erschrocken an und blickte dann in die Klasse. Doch die waren so damit beschäftigt so schnell wie möglich aus dem Kerker zu verschwinden, dass es niemandem auffiel.   
Nur Loria drehte sich zu Marvala, als diese mit Einsammeln beschäftigt war.   
"Soll ich warten?"   
"Nein, geh nur schon mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich komm dann nach. Okay?"   
"Klar", Loria grinste sie an und meinte am Vorbeigehen noch leise, "flirt aber nicht zu lange!"   
Marvala wollte darauf noch etwas kontern, doch Loria war schon draußen. Als Marvala alle Teste eingesammelt hatte, ging sie nach vorn zum Lehrerpult und deponierte sie da.   
"Kann ich jetzt gehen, Sir"   
"Nein. Bitte rede mit mir."   
Sie stellte sich vor ihn und blickte ihn kalt an.   
"Über was willst du denn mit mir reden?"   
"Das weißt du doch genau……"   
"Ich dachte es sei alles gesagt……oder besser getan worden."   
Er versuchte das Gesprächsthema zu wechseln.   
"Was machst du hier in Schottland, ich dachte du lebst in Frankreich?"   
"Dinge ändern sich eben. Ich lebe nun hier bei meinem Onkel."   
"Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch Schülerin bist……oder hast du mit deinem Alter gelogen."   
Er entrann ihr mit dieser Frage ein lächeln.   
"Nein, ich hab dich nie belogen Severus. Sagen wir mal, ich hab schon öfters die Schule gewechselt und so musste ich auch immer wieder mal repetieren."   
Sie setzte sich halb auf den vordersten Tisch und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.   
"Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ich dachte du seist Student in London? Obwohl ich mich schon immer über deinen ungarischen Akzent gewundert habe."   
Er stellte sich vor ihr hin und musste schmunzeln.   
"Ich dachte den hätte ich mit der Zeit aus der Welt geschafft."   
"Ich kann dich trösten, man hört ihn nur wenn man Ungarisch kann."   
Er schaute sie verblüfft an.   
"Sag bloß du sprichst Ungarisch?"   
"Ich war mal auf Durmstrang und es ist die Sprache meines Vaters"   
"Du scheinst ja noch voller Geheimnissen zu sein. Und ich dachte, ich würde dich kennen."   
"Das dachte ich bei dir auch. Wir haben uns wohl noch einiges verschwiegen. Warum bist du damals einfach so verschwunden und hast mich allein zurück gelassen? Ich……"   
Sie drehte ihren Kopf von ihm fort. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihre Gefühle sah, die sich nun sehr stark in ihren Augen wieder spiegelten.   
"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nie verletzen……"   
"Und das soll ich dir abkaufen? Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen, als du einfach weg warst."   
Sie schaute ihm nun ins Gesicht. Er sah in ihren Augen Wut und Schmerz. Er hatte doch nicht gewusst, dass sie so empfand. Er hatte es sich natürlich immer gewünscht. Sie hatte ihm nie gesagt, wie viel er ihr wert war. Und er hatte alles zerstört……Wie dumm er sich nun vorkam.   
Sie brachte nur noch ein leises: "Aber warum……?"   
Sie hielt seinem Blick, der so viel Reue preisgab nicht stand und senkte ihren Blick.   
"Ich liebte dich doch……!"   
Sie sprach dies nur so leise aus, dass sie sich sicher war, dass er sie hörte. Er kam langsam auf sie zu und hob ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste. Dann nahm er sie ganz sanft in den Arm. Er wollte sie zu nichts drängen. Er wollte nur, dass sie ihm verzieh.   
Jetzt kam der ganze Schmerz in ihr auf, den sie seit der Vernichtung ihrer Familie in sich trug, tief vergraben in ihrem Herzen, so dass er ihr nichts antun konnte. Doch ihre Gefühlswelt war in der letzten Zeit ziemlich erschüttert worden. Ihr stiegen Tränen hoch. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und hielt ihn fest. Er streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, doch das half nun auch nicht mehr. Sie fing an zu weinen, wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Er zog sie ein bisschen hoch und zwang sie ihn wieder anzusehen. Sie sah ihn nur noch verschwommen durch die Tränen.   
"Bitte lass mich nicht los. Verlass mich nicht schon wieder."   
"Ich bin ja da."   
"Severus, bitte halt mich einfach nur fest."   
Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust und lies die Tränen fließen. Er sprach solange einfühlsame Worte und streichelte weiter ihren Rücken.   
"Keine Angst Marvala. Ich lass dich nie wieder allein. Das tu ich dir nie wieder an."   
Sie beruhigte sich langsam wieder und ihr Atem wurde flacher.   
"Geht's wieder besser?"   
Sie nickte nur. Er nahm ein schwarzes Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und bot es ihr an. Sie nahm es dankend an und wischte sich damit die Tränen weg. Sie nahm ein bisschen Abstand von ihm. Er umfasste ihr Gesicht und zog sie zu einem Kuss hin. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten explodierte ein kleines Feuerwerk in ihrem Bauch. Im selben Moment fühlte sie sich schuldig. Wie konnte sie nur solche Dinge tun während sie doch um ihre Eltern trauerte. Es fühlte sich so falsch an. Sie stieß ihn sanft von sich weg.   
"Ich kann das nicht Severus……Noch nicht……Lass mir noch Zeit."   
Sie schluckte schwer. Wieso musste sie das tun, sie liebte ihn doch und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ihn bei sich zu spüren. Sie sehnte sich nach seinen zärtlichen Berührungen.   
"Natürlich. Ich lass dir alle Zeit der Welt. Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da."   
"Ich sollte nun besser gehen."   
Sie verlies so schnell es ging sein Klassenzimmer. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie gehen sollte. Sie wollte einfach nur alleine sein. 


	7. Schreckliche Erinnerungen

So jetzt kommt wiedermal ein Chapi von mir! Ich hab noch einige auf Lager und sobald die betagereadet sind finden sie ihren kurzen Weg hierher.

Hmmm...wem widme ich jetzt dieses Chapi...natürlich meiner LangzeitFreundin Loria Durmstrang!

Ich bedanke mich natürlich bei allen Lesern und Reviewern und denkt dran, nicht schwarzlesen!

__

Chap VII   
  
Am Seeufer fand sie endlich zur Ruhe. Sie setzte sich auf eine Sitzbank im Schatten einer riesigen uralten Trauerweide. Sie zog ihr Beine ganz nah an den Körper und schlang ihre Arme um sie. Ein frischer Herbstwind wehte und es fühlte sich an als wolle er ihr alles Glück aus ihrem Körper saugen. Sie fror und dann kamen wieder Tränen.   
Sie erinnerte sich an Silvester vor vier ein halb Jahren. Sie hatte mit ihren Eltern gefeiert. Doch als sie auf dem Dach sass und das Feuerwerk von der nächsten größeren Stadt beobachte, wurden ihre Eltern unten im Haus angegriffen. Ihr Körper versteifte sich damals schlagartig, als sie die Hilfeschreie ihrer Mutter vernahm. Sie hatte sich nicht bewegen können. Sie hätte ihnen helfen sollen, doch sie hatte den Mut dazu nicht gehabt. Sie saß genauso wie heute auf der Bank damals auf dem Dach.   
Es kam ihr wie Jahrzehnte vor. Erst Stunden später kamen Leute aus dem Ministerium. Sie brachten sie nach unten und da sah sie ihre Eltern am Boden liegen mit offenen Augen starrten sie an die Decke. Man brachte sie direkt ins St. Mungus Hospital nach London. Ihre Schwester reiste, nachdem sie es erfahren hatte, sofort nach. Zuerst schaute diese nach ihren Eltern und kam erst dann zu ihr. Marvala lag noch unter starkem Schock, doch das interessierte ihre ältere Schwester Valerie nicht. Sie schrie sie an und machte ihr unheimliche Vorwürfe. Sie warf ihr an den Kopf, dass sie Schuld am Zustand ihrer Eltern trug. Valerie verlies Marvala damals mit den Worten: "Ich will dich in meinem ganzen Leben nie wieder sehen! Du widerst mich an!!! Ich hab keine Schwester mehr!! Ich hasse dich!!!"   
Marvala hat angefangen zu weinen, als Valerie die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.   
Die Zwei hatten sich seither nicht mehr gesehen, noch geschrieben oder miteinander gesprochen. Es schmerzte Marvala immer noch und sie wusste, dass Valerie Recht hatte. Sie hatte daran Schuld. Sie hätte es verhindern können.   
Jemand setzte sich neben sie. Sie wusste schon bevor sie zu ihm schaute, dass es ihr Onkel war. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und bestätigte sich damit ihre Vermutung. 

"Ich hab dich aus meinem Büro aus gesehen und dachte mir, dass du vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft brauchst."   
Seine sanfte Stimme erreichte ihr Ohr und ihr wurde zugleich wärmer ums Herz.   
"Worüber denkst du nach?"   
Sie schätzte die direkten Fragen ihres Onkels, da sie dummes Um-den-heißen-Brei-reden nicht ausstehen konnte   
"Ich denke, dass du das genau weißt."

Ihre Stimme klang schroffer als sie gewollt hatte und sie wand ihren Kopf von ihm ab.   
"Tut mir Leid, Albus."   
Sie lies ihren Blick über das ruhige Wasser des Sees schweifen. Er schimmerte leicht in der Abendsonne.   
"Dir muss nichts Leid tun. Du hast so gehandelt, wie du konntest. Niemand erwartet mehr von dir. Das taten Anura und Erik auch nie."   
Ihr stiegen erneut Tränen auf, als sie die Namen ihrer Eltern hörte.   
"Aber ich hab sie sterben lassen……Ich verdiene ihre Liebe nicht. Ich verdiente sie noch nie. Ich hab ihnen doch mehr Sorgen gemacht als sonst was……Sie hatte Recht."   
"Wer hatte Recht?"   
"Na Valerie.", sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, "meine perfekte Schwester hatte Recht, wie in allem. Ich habe sie schlussendlich umgebracht."   
Er packte sie fest an beiden Armen und rüttelte sie kurz.   
"Das will ich nie wieder von dir hören. Die einzigen, die Schuld am Tod deiner Eltern tragen, sind die Todesser, welche sie folterten und so verhexten, dass sie all ihren Lebensmut verloren. Sei wütend auf die und nicht auf dich selbst!"   
"Aber ich hätte es verhindern sollen."   
"Hättest du das damals versucht……würdest du vielleicht nicht mehr unter uns weilen. Die hätten dich kaltblütig ermordet ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Niemand hätte etwas davon gehabt, außer die!"   
Er nahm nun die weinende Marvala in die Arme.   
"Scht……" Er streichelte ihr leicht über ihr schwarzes gewelltes Haar.   
Sie beruhigte sich langsam wieder und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Das Wasser des Sees lag nun in einem dunklen Orange.   
"Wann ist eigentlich die Beerdigung?"   
"In zwei Wochen. Wir müssen bis London, ich begleite dich natürlich."   
"Danke, das ist lieb von dir."


	8. Beginn einer harten Reise

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis das hier endlich gepostet wurde! Ich hatte mit Schule und all dem einfach zu viel um die Ohren. Ich bedanke mich für die Reviews!_ Chrm..chrm!_

Nun ja ich fang auch mal an die Chapis Leuten oder Dingen zu widmen und da ich Loria die Fortsetzung schon so lange versprochen hab, soll dieses Chapi ihr gehören. Ich hoff wir gehen Freitags trotzdem Van Helsing gucken? betteln büdebüde!

Allen Lesern sei versichert, ich hab schon en paar weitere Teile, aber die gibt's nur im gegenzug zu Review. Auch wenn ihr meine Geschichte Scheisse findet, schreibt mir das doch!

Für jedes FB gibt's en weiteres Chapi!

Eins sei euch noch versprochen, ich bin schon an einer weiteren Geschichte! Die gibt's dann auch so schnell es geht! Frühesten 11. Juni(dann is Notenabschluss!!! Yessssss nur noch einen Monat! Geilo!!!!) Okay zurück zum Wesentlichen! Hier die Fortsetzung! Is leider nicht allzulang!

**__**

Chap VIII

Sie sprach in den nächsten zwei Wochen nur das Nötigste und machte am Unterricht auch nur passiv mit. Loria fragte sie sogar eines Tages bei den Hausaufgaben: "Marve? Bist du krank?" Marvala winkte einfach ab und versteckte sich hinter einem grossen Wälzer über Verwandlung.

Und dann war der Tag gekommen. Sie hatte von Albus für drei Tage frei bekommen und schlief daher auch etwas länger. Sie zog an dem Tag ihr schwärzestes Kleid an und trug dazu einen schwarzen Hut. Sie ging hoch in die Eingangshalle und war froh, dass alle Schüler drinnen in der grossen Halle am Mittagessen saßen. Sie hörte Stimmen und Gelächter von der Grossen Halle. Doch sie trat nicht ein. Sie hatte keine Lust auf Menschen, eigentlich wollte sie einfach nur alleine sein. Sie hoffte, dass Albus bald kam, doch er liess sich Zeit.

Sie hörte hinter sich Schritte vom Kerker hoch kommen.

"Marve? Was machst du denn hier?"

Es war Charly.

"Ich warte auf Albus."

"Verlässt du uns etwa?"

"Nein. Ich komme wieder. Ich muss nur was in London erledigen."

Charly schaute sie etwas schräg an.

"Wann kommst du wieder?"

"Am Freitagabend."

"Kommst du dann am Samstag mit nach Hogsmead?"

"Mal schauen."

"Toll! Dann können wir dir endlich das Dorf zeigen. Das ist superklasse."

Die Tür der grossen Halle ging auf und Albus kam ganz in schwarz heraus. Er entdeckte Marvala und sein Blick wurde trauriger als er eh schon war.

"Wie mir scheint bist du schon fertig. Lass uns gehen. Wir wollen den Zug ja nicht verpassen. Miss Bless, wenn sie uns nun bitte entschuldigen würden."

Sie nickte nur, denn sie hatte ihren Schuldirektor noch nie so erlebt.


	9. Abschied

So hier wie versprochen ein weiteres Chapi!

Danke für das Review!!!!!

****

Bussy

Chap IX

Die Zugfahrt dauerte fast den ganzen Tag und so kamen sie erst spät abends in London an. Sie übernachteten im ‚_Tropfenden Kessel_'. Sie hatte ihren Onkel noch nie so still erlebt. Sie wusste, dass er seine ruhigen Phasen hatte aber diese Stille war schon fast beängstigend. Er hatte seit Hogwarts kein Wort mehr gesprochen.

Da sie getrennte Zimmer hatten, sah sie ihn erst wieder am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück.

"Gut geschlafen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und geweint, obwohl schon seit Tagen keine Tränen mehr kamen.

"Ich auch nicht."

Und somit begannen beide ihren Tag indem sie lustlos in ihrem Frühstück rumstocherten und vor sich hin schwiegen.

Gegen Mittag gingen sie dann zusammen zum Friedhof am Rande Londons. Es waren bereits viele Leute da, die Marvala noch nie gesehen hatte. Einige sprachen Worte des Beileids für sie aus, doch Marvala bekam das nur am Rande mit. Die meisten Leute kamen nur kurz ans Grab, warfen Blumen hinein und flüsterten Sachen, die ihnen wichtig vorkamen.

__

Wie sinnlos, dachte Marve, _Sie können sie ja trotzdem nicht hören!_

Die Stunden vergingen und es wurden immer wie weniger, bis sie dann bei Sonnenuntergang alleine da stand. Nun ja, fast alleine. Albus wich keine Sekunde von ihrer Seite.

"Sie wird nicht mehr kommen?"

Er wusste genau, wen sie damit meinte.

"Nein. Für Valerie sind ihre Eltern schon an Silvester gestorben. Sie hat sie schon damals aufgegeben."

"Lässt du mich noch ein bisschen alleine?"

"Natürlich. Ich warte am Tor"

Er ging auch gleich darauf. Nun war sie ganz alleine, so fühlte sie sich auch.

__

Alleingelassen!

Sie stand noch lange da und betrachtete das Grab ihrer Eltern. Es kam ihr so kalt und trostlos vor. Sie öffnete ihre Haarspange und legte diese neben den Grabstein. Es war ihre Lieblingshaarspange gewesen. Sie hatte sie schon vor Ewigkeiten von ihrer Mutter bekommen. Sie legte noch einen Strauss roter Rosen auf die frisch aufgehäufte Erde. Dann kniete sie vor dem Grab ins Gras und flüssterte ihren Abschied.

"Mom. Dad. Ihr wisst, dass ich euch immer liebte und euch nie vergessen werde. Ich hoffe ihr wisst auch, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich hätte für euch da sein sollen, sowie ihr das so oft für mich gewesen seid. Ich vermisse euch so sehr."

Sie musste einen Klotz in ihrem Hals runter schlucken.

"Aber ich möchte, dass ihr wisst, dass es mir gut geht. Albus gibt gut auf mich Acht und versucht mir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen zu lesen. Er ist der Beste, natürlich nach dir Dad. Danke für alles, was ihr für mich getan habt. Ich liebe euch!"

Sie stand auf und ging langsam zu Albus, der wie versprochen auf sie wartete. Sie verzog sich sofort in ihr Zimmer im ‚_Tropfenden Kessel_'.


	10. 

Bin mal wieder flott!!!!!! Und schon das nächste Chapi!!!!

Loria: Freu mich auf Heut abend!!! Van Helsing wir kommen!!!

Chap X

Albus weckte sie am nächsten Morgen sanft auf. Sie hatte sich nach der Beerdigung so hingelegt wie sie war und war fast sofort eingeschlafen. Sie hatte von ihren Eltern geträumt und noch einmal Abschied genommen.

Albus setzte sich auf den Bettrand.

"Du warst Gestern sehr still."

Es tat ihr gut seine Stimme zu hören.

"Ich weiss. Ich konnte nichts sagen. Es war wie ein Strick um meinen Hals. Ich hatte schon Mühe nur zu atmen."

"In einer Stunde fährt ein Zug nach Hogsmead. Wenn wir den noch erwischen wollen solltest du langsam aufstehen."

Sie zog sich schnell um und ging dann runter ins Pub, wo Albus auf sie wartete. Sie hatte nun ein sehr dunkel weinrotes Kleid an und trug ihre Haare offen. Das Kleid war oben schön anliegend und war federleicht, sodass es bei jeder Bewegung mit wippte. Als sie unten ankam drehten sich viele männliche Köpfe zu ihr um. Sie registrierte dies mit Genugtuung. Sie hatte Gefallen daran, den Männern die Köpfe zu verdrehen. Albus sah auf ihren Lippen eine Andeutung eines Lächelns. Er war froh sie so zu sehen. Es hatte ihm am Herzen wehgetan, als sie sich selbst so hart bestrafte. Sie hatte einen Teil ihrer Lebensfreude wieder entdeckt und das war wichtig für sie. Sie hätte sich sonst nur selbst seelisch zu Grunde gerichtet.

Nach einer halben Stunde sassen sie im Zug nach Hogsmead. Sie hatte ihre Füße auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz gelegt und beobachtete nun die Landschaft draussen.

"Du siehst glücklich aus."

Sie schaute ihn an und lächelte dabei.

"Ja das bin ich. Ich bin erleichtert, dass es vorbei ist."

"Nur deshalb?"

Sie konnte ihm nichts vormachen. Unbewusst hatte sie vorhin gerade an Severus gedacht.

Nun machte sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

"Nein…"

Sie liess ihren Onkel zappeln. Obwohl sie sich darüber klar war, dass man es ihr ansah, wollte sie ihm nicht zuviel preisgeben.

"Nun spann deinen alten Onkel nicht so auf die Folter. Erzähl mir alles und lass ja kein Detail aus."

Sie musste nun stak überlegen, was sie ihm alles sagen konnte um nicht zu verraten, in wen sie verliebt war.

"Ich hab jemanden in den Ferien kennen gelernt."

Sie redete extra langsam und setzte gezielt lange Pausen ein um ihn richtig zu quälen.

"Und…?"

"Was willst du denn wissen?"

Sie grinste ihn nun überlegen an.

"Das weißt du genau. Name, Adresse, Personenbeschreibung, mehr Einzelheiten eben."

"Er ist mir in vielerlei Hinsichten ähnlicher, als mir manchmal lieb ist. Und er hat mich verlassen."

Jetzt schien er tatsächlich überrascht.

"Einfach so?"

"Ja. Ohne Abschied. Eines Morgens war er weg."

Er runzelte die Stirne.

"Eines Morgens…? Du hast doch nicht etwa…mit einem Wildfremden???"

"Nein", sie log ihn an, "Er war mein Zimmergenosse." Dies stimmte sogar.

"Aber ich hab doch extra ein Einzelzimmer für dich gebucht?"

"In einem Komplex gab es einen Rohrbruch und so musste das Hotel seine Gäste in Zimmern zusammen rein tun. Es waren immerhin zwei Betten da."

Nun log sie schon wieder. Es war nur die halbe Wahrheit, denn es war ein Zimmer mit Ehebett gewesen. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen ihrem Onkel gegenüber.

"Na wenn nichts geschehen ist, tut es mir Leid um dein gebrochenes Herz…Ich verstehe aber nicht, was dich daran so glücklich macht?"

"Die Erinnerungen an ihn sind immer noch wunderschön. Ich hab die Zeit mit ihm sehr genossen."

Er schaute sie genau an und wusste, dass er unmöglich noch mehr von ihr erfahren würde. Jetzt jedenfalls noch nicht.


	11. Wiedervereint

WOW! Ich bin ja richtig fleissig im Gegenteil zu gewissen lesern! Chrm...Chrm!à Reviews please!!

Chap XI

Da sie so früh schon von London aus losgefahren waren, kamen sie auch schon am späten Nachmittag in Hogsmead an. Albus ging danach sofort in sein Büro, da er noch viel Papierkram vor sich hatte. Marvala hatte jedoch weiter nichts vor und machte sich daher auf einen langen Spaziergang um den See. Alle Schüler hatten noch Schule oder waren an den riesigen Haufen Hausaufgaben. Als die Sonne schon am Untergehen war setzte sie sich auf dieselbe Bank wie einige Tage zuvor schon und genoss die abendliche warme Brise. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut.

Wie viel sich doch in den letzten Tagen verändert hatte.

Die Äste und Blätter der Trauerweide verdeckten die Sicht zum Schloss hoch und sie genoss die Ruhe. Doch ein Rascheln störte diese Ruhe. Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte zur Quelle des Geräusches.

"Kann ich mich zu dir setzten?"

"Natürlich."

Sie lächelte und klopfte auf den Platz neben ihr. Severus setzte sich still hin und blickte auf den See. Sie musterte das Profil seines Gesichtes. Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und es fing an dunkel zu werden.

"Warum bist du eigentlich gekommen? Ich hoffe mal nicht nur wegen der schönen Aussicht."

Er drehte sich zu ihr und blickte ihr amüsiert ins Gesicht.

"Dann würde ich aber in die falsche Richtung schauen."

Er hob eine Hand zu ihrer Wange und fuhr ihr zärtlich über diese. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührung seiner warmen Hände.

"Denn du bist das schönste, was ich je gesehen hab."

Sie öffnete nun wieder die Augen und fing an zu lachen.

"Das hab ich jetzt wirklich noch nie gehört."

Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen und sah, dass er es tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte. Er wandte seinen Kopf wieder zum See hinaus, denn er hatte das Gefühl etwas falschen gesagt zu haben.

"Das hast du süß gesagt."

Diese Reaktion überraschte ihn, doch ihre nächste Handlung überraschte ihn noch mehr.

Sie drehte seinen Kopf zu sich hin. Sie saß nun auf einem Knie und kam ihm immer näher, bis sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss vereinten. Als sie sich trennten setzte er zu einem Satz an

"Du weißt, dass ich dir alle Zeit der Welt…"

Doch sie hielt ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und hieß ihn damit an zu schweigen. Sie schwang ein Bein über ihn und saß nun rittlings auf seinem Schoss. Ihre Beine waren angewinkelt und ihre Knie lagen auf der Bank und stützen sie. Sie nahm nun seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und küsste ihn wieder. Sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund und gab ihm damit zu erkennen, dass sie mehr von ihm wollte. Seine Zunge drang erst ein bisschen schüchtern in ihren Mund, lieferte dann aber ihrer Zunge ein rasantes Duell. Völlig außer Atem lösten sie sich nach einer Weile. Er hatte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken gelegt und nahm sie nun in die Arme. Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung und lehnte sich an ihn.


	12. Enttäuschungen

So jetzt wieder mal ein bisschen ein längeres! Ich hab mich riesig wegen euren Rewus gefreut! alleknuddelnundumarmen

Cardie: Du hast meine Anspielung ja richtig aufgefasst!

Carmen: Hmmm...eigentlich will ich ja noch nicht alles verraten...aber da gibt's schon noch trouble, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiss wie genau!

White rose und alle anderen: danke danke danke! Ihr macht mir Mut weiter zuschreiben! Carmen und cardie natürlich auch!riesenschmutz

Chap XII

Sie saßen lange noch so da, bis sich Marvala spät in der Nacht von ihm verabschiedete und sich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss machte. Severus hatte gemeint, er wolle noch ein bisschen alleine zurückbleiben. Sie respektierte es und verstand auch, dass er Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte.

Sie war total in Gedanken versunken während sie durch die Gänge des Kerkers ging.

"Was zur Hölle tun sie hier? Alle Schüler müssen bis spätestens halb Zehn in ihren Haustürmen sein."

Sie wäre fast in den Abwart gelaufen, wenn dieser nicht in letzter Sekunde etwas gesagt hätte.

Der Abwart war ein junger verbitterter Mann, er hasste alle Schüler. Doch vor ihr schien er Respekt zu haben, sie war auch nie unhöflich zu ihm gewesen.

"Tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich hatte auch gerade vor in meinen Schlafsaal zu gehen."

Er erkannte sie erst jetzt.

"Drücken wir mal ein Auge zu. Wie war's in London? Der Direktor hat mal so was vermerkt."

"Es war wie zu erwarten. Ich möchte aber lieber nicht darüber reden. Ich bin ziemlich müde und würde gerne in mein Bett gehen. Wenn sie mich nun bitte entschuldigen würden. Gute Nacht."

Sie ging an ihm vorbei. Er schaute ihr noch lange nach und drehte sich dann mit einem leisen: "Dir ebenfalls!" ab.

Als Marvala in den Schlafsaal kam hatte sie gehofft, dass Loria schon im Bett sei und tief schlief, doch sie hatte keine Chance gegen das Schicksal.

Loria riss ihren Vorhang zu ihrem Bett auf und strahlte sie fröhlich an.

"Marvala?! Wir haben schon gedacht, du kommst überhaupt nicht mehr."

"Wir???"

Nun erkannte sie Charly, die hinter Loria auf dem Bett saß.

"Was machst du denn hier? Darfst du überhaupt zu uns in den Turm?"

Charly kroch aus dem Bett und lachte nun auch.

"Eigentlich nicht, aber das ist uns noch nie im Weg gestanden. Regeln sind doch da um gebrochen zu werden. Du verpfeifst uns doch nicht etwa?"

"Nein. Ich freu mich, dass du hier bist."

"Wie war London?"

Marvala antwortete nicht darauf, sondern winkte nur ab. Sie sah ihre Reisetasche und packte ihren Schlafanzug aus. Fertig umgezogen setzte sie sich zu den Zwei, welche die ganze Zeit wild miteinander tuschelten.

"Was gibt's denn da spannendes zu erzählen?"

"Schokolade?"

Charly hielt ihr eine ganze Tafel hin. Marvala brach sich ein großes Stück ab, da sie seit dem kurzen Frühstück im _Tropfenden Kessel_ nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

"So was gibt's neues? Ihr seid ja meistens mit den Gerüchten am Laufenden."

"Machen wir einen Deal. Wir geben dir unsere News…und du sagst uns, was du und der Direx in London zu tun hattet."

Marvala biss in die Schokolade und überlegte sich, wie sie handeln sollte. Klar war, dass sie es eh in den nächsten Tagen erfahren würden oder, dass sonst nur die verrücktesten Geschichten in den Umlauf gesetzt werden würden. Doch eigentlich wollte sie noch nicht darüber sprechen. Die Wunden waren noch zu frisch.

"Sorry…aber das is was persönliches…ich kann darüber noch nicht sprechen."

Nun spielten die Zwei die Beleidigten.

"Schon gut, wenn du uns nicht vertraust."

"Das hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun."

"Oh doch!"

"Und du meinst, dass könntest du beurteilen?!"

Marvala war gereizt.

"Nein echt, schon gut. Es ist dein Entschluss. Wir dachten nur, dass du unsere Freundin seist und dass du keine Geheimnisse vor uns hast."

"Das hat auch nichts mit Freundschaft zu tun!"

Nun war Marvala wirklich sauer. Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern. Sie bemerkte dies und ballte sie zu Fäusten. Sie hatte echt gedacht, dass sie es verstehen würden, doch sie hatte sich anscheinend schon wieder in Menschen getäuscht. Sie stand auf und wollte zu ihrem Bett gehen, doch Loria hielt sie am Handgelenk fest.

"Kein Grund gleich so auszurasten!"

"Doch! ...wenn du wüsstest…"

"Dann sag's uns doch!"

"Beharrt doch nicht so darauf!"

Alle waren ziemlich laut geworden, doch Marvala war die Einzige, die fast schrie.

"Warum nicht. Sag's uns doch einfach, dann sind wir auch still!"

Das reichte ihr. Sie riss sich von Loria los und packte ihren Umhang.

"Hey!!! Hau jetzt nicht schon wieder ab! Weißt du eigentlich, wie schräg du dich in letzter Zeit benimmst? Ich hab gedacht, du seist anders als diese _Mädchen_, als ich dich das erste Mal in London gesehen hab! Ich hab mich wohl getäuscht!"

"Ich hab mich auch in euch getäuscht! Wahre Freunde sind nicht so versteift in eine Sache und lassen die Freundin in Ruhe, wenn sie gerade drei sehr harte Tage hinter sich hatte und dabei mehr geweint hat als in ihrem bisherigen Leben! Wahre Freunde lassen einer Freundin so viel Zeit wie sie benötigt und warten darauf, dass sie von alleine auf sie zukommt! Sie drängen nicht", Marvala liefen Tränen über die Wangen, doch sie behielt ihren harten Ton in der Stimme bei, "Wahre Freunde, ich dachte ich hätte welche gefunden! Die mich nicht dazu drängen über den Tod und die Beerdigung meiner Eltern zu sprechen als sei es ein Thema für einen Kaffeeklatsch. Und sie fragen auch nicht, warum mein Onkel, der letzte meiner Verwandten, die noch mit mir sprechen, mit zu dieser Beerdigung geht. Sie fragen auch nicht, weshalb meine große Schwester nicht kam, nur weil sie mir die Schuld am Tod der gemeinsamen Eltern gibt. Sie fragen auch nicht, weshalb sie das tut, das ist zu schlimm um es auszusprechen, denn ich bin meinen Eltern, als ich 15 war, nicht zur Hilfe geeilt, ich hab nur dagesessen und nichts gemacht. Ich hab sie…umgebracht!"

Marvala schaute durch ihre verweinten angeschwollenen Augen in zwei geschockte Teenagergesichter und erschrak darüber, dass ihr gerade alles so leicht über die Zunge gerutscht war.

Sie drehte sich um und ging schnell aus dem Slytherinturm. Sie eilte viele Treppen hoch und lange Gänge entlang, bis sie außer Atem stehen blieb. Sie brauchte einige Momente, bis sie sich orientieren konnte. Sie stand am Eingang zum höchsten Turm von Hogwarts, dem Nordturm, von einigen Schülern auch Wetterspitze genannt. Sie war bis jetzt erst einmal dort oben gewesen und da war es Tag. Sie fragte sich wie die Aussicht wohl nachts aussehen würde. Kurzerhand entschloss sie sich es einfach nachzuschauen. Sie zog die schwere Tür auf und ging die schmale Wendeltreppe hoch. Als sie oben durch eine Falltür ins Freie trat, verschlug es ihr den Atem.

"WOW!!!"

Die Aussicht war wunderschön. Sie setzte sich neben die Statue eines alten Zauberers aus vergangener Zeit. Ein kühler Wind blies hier oben. Sie schlang ihren Umhang enger um sich und steckte ihre eiskalten Hände in die Taschen. Ihr fiel sofort eine rechteckige Schachtel auf und erinnerte sich gleich wieder an diese. Die hatte sie schon fast vergessen. Es war in den vergangenen Jahren ihr einziges Beruhigungsmittel gewesen und das hatte sie jetzt bitter nötig.

Sie zog sich gekonnt eine Zigarette aus dem Päckchen und entflammte diese mit ihrem Zauberstab. Sie zog daran und ließ den Rauch bis in ihre Lungen vordringen, dann erlöste sie diese und blies ihn beim Ausatmen durch ihre Nase aus.

"Genau das Richtige!"

Hinter sich hörte sie das Knarren der Falltüre und verdrehte die Augen.

_Warum kann man mich auch nie in Ruhe lassen?_


	13. Familienstress

Hallo zusammen!

Sorry, dass ihr solange warten musstet, bis ich die FF hier reinsetzt! Aber so kurz vor Notenabschluss kommt man zu fast keiner freien Minute...vor allem, wenn man zwischen Prof und Def schwankt!

Aber...was entschuldig ich mich da eigentlich...ihr habt euch ja mit reviewen auch nicht grad überschlagen...

also vergesst am schluss nicht das GO bottomchen zu drücken...wär mega lieb, wiedermal ein review zu bekommensniff!

Viel Spass beim lesen!!

Eure Marvala

Chap XIII   
  
"Hier bist du also."   
"Ja. Ich brauch ein bisschen Ruhe!"   
Ihr Onkel trat an sie heran. Und verzog die Nase.   
"Ich dachte du hättest diese Angewohnheit aufgegeben?"   
Sie schaute auf ihre Glimmstange.   
"Anscheinend hab ich wieder damit angefangen."   
"Zwei besorgte Schülerinnen sind gerade bei mir gewesen. Sie befürchteten, dass du dir etwas antun würdest. Gib ihnen eine Chance. Sie wollten dich nicht verletzten."   
Sie zog weiter an ihrer Zigarette, da sie wusste, dass es ihn sauer machte. Sie war auf Konflikt aus.   
"Jetzt spiel nicht die Beleidigte. Das passt nicht zu dir."   
Sie blickte ihn nun das erste Mal an diesem Abend an. Er sah sofort ihre geröteten Augen.   
"Sie sind zu weit gegangen!"   
Bei diesen Worten fuchtelte sie mit ihrer Zigarette vor seinem Gesicht herum.   
"Sie haben mir sehr wehgetan!"   
"Du sprichst Heute Nacht noch mit ihnen!"   
"Muss ich ja unvermeidlich. Ich bin im selben Schlafsaal wie Lore!"   
Sie schmiss ihren Stummel auf den Boden und zertrat ihn. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte erneut eine Zigarette hervor, welche sie sich auch sofort ansteckte.   
"Hör auf mit dem Scheiß! Das schadet dir nur!"   
"Na und? Es ist mein Körper. Ich bin alt genug um für mich zu entscheiden! Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will."   
"Warum bist du auch nur so störrisch? Das warst du früher nicht! Stürz dich doch grad von diesem Turm in die Tiefe, dann haben wir's hinter uns!" Sie schluckt. So wütend hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.   
"Das meinst du jetzt aber nicht ernst?!"   
"Ich dachte du seist alt genug! Dann tu doch was du willst! Nicht nur du hast Menschen verloren, die dir Wert sind. Anura war meine Schwester und Erik war mein bester Freund seit wir in Hogwarts waren. Das liegt über ein halbes Jahrhundert zurück! Sie waren die wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben. Sie gaben mir immer Halt und munterten mich auf, wenn ich einen Rückschlag erfuhr!"   
Sie schaute ihn erschrocken an, so hatte sie ihn eindeutig noch nie hören sprechen. Diese Härte und Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme waren neu für sie.   
"Aber du hattest noch andere Freunde und Verwandte, die du ansprechen konntest. Ich hab noch nie Freunde gehabt und eine Familie hab ich schon lange nicht mehr. Sie haben mich ausgestoßen!"   
"Sie haben nicht nur dich ausgestoßen……Mir haben sie deutlich genug gemacht, dass wenn ich dich bei mir aufnehme, sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen. Ich hab mich für das kleine 15-jährige Mädchen entschieden. Und mit dieser Handlung hab ich alle Verwandten verloren, genau wie du. Doch du warst mir damals wichtiger!"   
"Heute würdest du diesen Entschluss wohl lieber zurücknehmen?!"   
"Nein! Wie kannst du auch nur daran denken? Ich liebe dich wie eine Tochter! Du bist mir wichtiger als alle anderen Dumbledores, Fangorns und sonstige Verwandten zusammen."   
Sie starrte ihn an. Das war das liebevollste, was je jemand ihr gesagt hatte.   
"Denk darüber nach. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett und hoffe, dass mich keine Alpträume heimsuchen."   
Er drehte sich von ihr ab, doch kurz bevor er im Schatten der Wendeltreppe verschwand flüsterte Marvala noch ein liebevolles   
"Gut Nacht!"   
Sie hörte, wie kurz seine Schritte ausblieben und sie wusste, dass er sie gehört hatte.   
Sie blieb noch da oben stehen und rührte sich nicht. Erst sehr früh machte sie sich auf den Rückweg in ihren Schlafsaal. Diesmal wurde sie nicht aufgehalten und kam in ein stilles Zimmer. Loria schien zu schlafen oder stellte sich wenigstens so und sie ließ sie in Ruhe. Marvala war schnell in ihrem Bett und schlief auch schnell ein. Jedoch wachte sie am nächsten Morgen bereits sehr früh auf, was für sie eigentlich untypisch war.


	14. Gesehene Blicke

Ich weiss hat ein bissl lange gedauert. hab mir leider vor über nem Monat en Handwurzelknochen gebrochen, was meine Pcaktivität leider stark gebremst hat. Nun hab ich mich aber an den Gips gewöhnt und kann wieder Tastaturschreiben. Viel Spass beim lesen und bitte nicht vergessen zu reviewen.

Chap XIV

Doch so hatte sie ein freies Bad und konnte sich ungestört für einen Ausflug nach Hogsmead fertig machen. Da noch das ganze Schloss schlief ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und las in einem Buch. Nach zwei vollen Stunden lesen hatte sie genug und ging zurück in den Schlafsaal. Dort riss sie den Vorhang von Lorias Bett zur Seite und fand, als sie vier total müde Augen anschielten: "Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund!" Von Loria und Charly kamen nur vereinzelten Murrens.

"Ach kommt schon! Ihr wolltet mir doch unbedingt das Dorf zeigen."

Mühsam hoben sie sich aus den Federn und krochen ins Bad. Marvala ging schon mal zum Frühstück in die Grosse Halle runter und gönnte sich eine große Tasse Kaffee. Als sie schon an ihrer dritten Tasse war kamen Loria und Charly in die Halle und setzten sich zu ihr. Da es noch so früh war und sonst noch niemand wach war und es bis zum Frühstück geschafft hatte, konnte sich Charly ohne große Probleme an den Slytherinhaustisch setzten. Beide schauten Marvala beschämt an. Diese roch an ihrer vierten Tasse, die noch ein bisschen dampfte.

"Ihr schuldet mir noch was!"

"Was denn?" fragte Charly vorsichtig, da sie schon einen Anschiss vermutete.

"Na den allerneuesten Tratsch von hier. Wir hatten doch einen Deal? Schon vergessen?"

Ihre Freundinnen schauten erleichtert auf und schienen sich zu entspannen. Loria lud sich gleich den Teller voll und Charly begann zu erzählen. Loria setzte immer wieder Satzfragmente zwischen dem Kauen in Charlys Aussagen ein.

"Erzähle ich nun oder du?" brachte diese ihr dann immer wieder mal entgegen.

Marvala verfolgte dies mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht. Diese zwei waren echt unzertrennlich. Als Al dann in die Halle kam, ging es keine zwei Sekunden und Charly hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und ihm einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt.

Marvala schaute nun zum Lehrertisch hoch, in der Hoffnung jemand ganz besonderen zu sehen, denn als sie Charly und Al so sah musste sie unverzüglich an ihn denken, doch Severus schien noch nicht anwesend zu sein. Enttäuscht ließ sie den Kopf hängen.

"Verliebt sein muss schön sein!"

"Du warst das doch sicher auch schon."

Loria blickte auf ihr Schlachtfeld, das normalerweise Teller genannt wurde, und lief rot an.

"Ach komm schon. Ich hab dir auch schon so viel erzählt!"

"Okay, aber du musst schweigen wie ein Grab!" Sie schreckte ab ihren eigenen Worten und hatte das Gefühl etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben. Marvala erkannte dies und beruhigte ihre Freundin: "Schon gut…Erzähl weiter." Sie lächelte Loria leicht an.

"Ja…da gibt es einen Jungen…er ist ebenfalls Siebtklässler…er heißt Jonas Quinzell!"

"Also bitte ein bisschen mehr Details darf ich schon erwarten."

Loria wurde noch röter und Marvala bekam schon ein bisschen Angst, dass ihr Gegenüber der Kopf platzen könnte. Loria blickte zur Eichentür, das zur Eingangshalle führte, und sie verschluckte sich an dem Toast, den sie gerade erst begonnen hatte zu essen.

"Lass mich raten…so um die 1.80...dunkel blonde Haare, etwas länger als normal...Haselnuss braune Augen…Kein schlechter Geschmack!"

Aber auf einen bösen Blick von Loria fügte sie noch schnell ein "Nich mein Typ!" hinzu und Lorias Gesichtszüge nahmen wieder normale Formen an. Loria starrte weiter zu diesem Jonas.

"Schau mich mal wieder an, sonst fängst du noch an zu Sabbern und blamierst dich damit vor ihm und der ganzen Schule."

Lorias Kopf schnellte zu ihr. Und sie schaute sie beschämt an, da ihr bewusst wurde, wie dämlich sie sich benahm. Loria widmete sich wieder ihrem Frühstück und Marvalas Blick wanderte durch die ganze Halle bis hoch zum Lehrertisch. Er schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben und so konnte sie ihn ungestört beobachten. Er schien total in seinen Gedanken versunken.

So sieht er richtig niedlich aus!

Sie schmunzelte in sich hinein und schaute ihn auch weiterhin verträumt an. Ihre Blicke blieben zwar von ihm unbemerkt, doch einer anderen Person fielen sie auf. Diese Person runzelte die Stirn und wurde aus den Blicken seiner Nichte nicht schlau. Anscheinend hatte er noch ein weiteres ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr zu sprechen.

"Wen starrst du denn so an?"

Loria riss Marvala aus ihren Träumen.

"Was is?"

"Ich wollte wissen, wen du so anstarrst."

"Och, ich war einfach nur in meinen Gedanken versunken. Ich hab niemand absichtlich angeschaut."

Loria schaute hoch zum Lehrertisch und versuchte herauszufinden, wen Marvala so angeschaut hatte. Ihr fiel sofort Snape, ihr unbeliebter Haus- und Zaubertränkelehrer, auf.

"Snape?!"

Loria sprach diesen Namen aus, als würde er bitter im Mund schmecken. Marvala erschrak beim Erklingen seines Namens und ihre Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich.

"Ach was? Den doch nicht!"

Doch Loria glaubte ihr nicht wirklich. Sie ließ es aber darauf beruhen und wechselte geschickt das Thema. Sie musste unbedingt mit Charly darüber sprechen.

"Komm lass uns Charly holen und dann nach Hogsmead schlendern."

Marvala stand mit einem Nicken auf und kurz darauf waren alle auf dem Weg zum Dorf runter.

_So und nun diesen Botton drücken, BüDe_


	15. Hogsmead und andere Hindernisse

So und wieder ein weiteres Chapi, dass sich niemand mit Reviews verdient hat, aber ich aus lauter Trotz trotzdem uploade. Also Büde schreibt mir was!?

* * *

_Chap XV _

Charly schwärmte die ganze Zeit vom bevorstehenden Halloweenball.

"Und mit wem geht ihr hin. Ich geh ja auf jeden Fall mit Al hin, aber ihr habt ja keinen festen Freund!"

Loria reagierte auf dieses Thema immer sehr heikel.

"Reib's mir doch noch unter die Nase. Ich weiß, dass ich keinen festen Freund hab, das brauchst du nicht immer zu wiederholen."

"Ach! Komm schon Lore lass sie auf Wolke 13 schweben und weiter auf uns herabsehen. Wenn sie sich dadurch besser fühlt."

"Marve sei still! Du hast doch auch einen Lover!"

"Ach tatsächlich? Das ist mir neu!"

"Mir aber nicht! Ich hab heut gesehen, wie du diesen Snape angehimmelt hast."

Charly schaute Marvala angewidert an.

"Snapy?!"

"Muss ich mich jetzt hier für etwas verteidigen, dass gar nicht stimmt? Und außerdem ist er mein Lehrer…unser Lehrer. Und er ist viel zu alt für mich."

"Für uns vielleicht, aber nicht für dich. Du bist nur zwei Jahre jünger als er."

"Na und? Nur weil er in meinem Alter ist, muss ich doch nicht auch gleich ein Verhältnis mit ihm haben."

"Ah du hast also ein Verhältnis mit ihm."

"Ihr verdreht meine Worte so wie es euch gefällt."

"Ja das is unser Hobby!"

Beide lachten. Marvala konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Die zwei waren echt unglaublich. Zum Glück gingen sie nicht weiter auf das Thema ein. Sie musste unbedingt mit Severus sprechen und ihm klar machen, dass sie vorsichtiger vorzugehen hatten. Ihr bot sich schon viel schneller die Möglichkeit mit ihm zu sprechen, als sie gedacht hatte.

* * *

In Hogsmead angekommen zeigten ihr Charly und Loria alle möglichen Geschäfte und nach vier geschlagenen Stunden konnten sie sich endlich in der Beiz _Drei Besen_ die Beine ausruhen.

"Kommt Leute, wir setzen uns dort oben an den großen Tisch. Ich lad euch alle zu nem Butterbier ein."  
Kaum saßen sie kamen auch schon einige Lehrer herein. Die ganze Beiz war proppe voll, nur noch an ihrem Tisch war noch Platz.

"Oh nein. Wir haben die Arschkarte gezogen. Die Profs werden sich zu uns setzen."

Loria und Charly verzogen das Gesicht. Marvala ließ sich davon die gute Laune nicht verderben.

"Ist doch egal. Machen wir das Beste draus. Es zwingt uns ja niemand, uns mit ihnen zu unterhalten."

* * *

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flittwick und noch einige, die Marvala noch nicht kannten, traten zu ihnen an den Tisch. Nur noch ein Platz war frei und zwar der neben Charly. Marvala saß zwischen den Beiden.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich schnell."

"Was ist Marve?"

"Zuviel Kaffee!"

Sie eilte schnell auf die Toilette, als sie zurückkam war Charly neben Loria gerutscht und nun saß Marvala am Rand, diese störte sich darüber aber nicht. Die Lehrer unterhielten sich und die drei Schülerinnen versuchten sich so leise wie nur möglich zu unterhalten, sodass sie die Lehrer nicht verstehen konnten.

* * *

So Und nun Betätigt Büde den Botton da unten!


	16. Outen?

Ja ich weiss! Ich hab diese Gschichte in letzter Zeit göttlich vernachlässigt, dafür gibt's auch gleich 2 chappies¨

Ach ja, ich hab keinen Betareader mehr, also wenn jemand lust und zeit hat, einfach bei mir melden...und vergesst die reviews nicht...Büdde..gibt auch ein riesenkecks!

Chap XVI

Marvala hatte ihren Rücken zum leeren Stuhl gedreht und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und so bemerkte sie nicht, dass sich jemand dort hin setzte. Plötzlich sprach ihr Onkel sie an.

"Was haltet ihr von Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehungen. Wir diskutierten gerade darüber und wollten mal die Meinung der anderen Seite hören."

"Ich finde das widerlich" War Lorias rasche Antwort. Charly stimmte ihr auch überzeugt zu.

"Lehrer können bereits beurteilen, was sie tun und wissen über die Folgen bescheid. Schüler sind meistens noch recht jung und auch unerfahren und daher finde ich, dass die Lehrer in so einer Situation schlicht und einfach pedovil sind"

"Sie scheinen eine klare Ansicht zu haben, Miss Bless." Fand die Gryffindore Hauslehrerin und lächelte dabei Charly an.

"Was ist mit dir, Marvala"

Ihr Onkel hatte sich an sie gewandt, da sie bis jetzt geschwiegen hat. Als Marvala angesprochen wurde setzte sie sich wieder gerade hin und formulierte zuerst ihre Antwort in Gedanken aus.

"Ich denke, man kann nicht alle in den gleichen Topf werfen. Wenn sich die zwei wirklich lieben, find ich's in Ordnung."

McGonagall ließ einen abwertigenden Ton von sich.

"Missfällt ihnen meine Antwort, Sir"

"Ich kann mich ihren Freundinnen nur anschließen. Es ist widerlich und ekelt mich an."

"Das ist ihre Meinung, Sir. Aber mein Onkel hat mich nach meiner gefragt und ich hab nur ehrlich geantwortet."

"Nur schon der Gedanke daran sollte verboten werden."

"Was stört sie denn daran, Sir"

Sie plusterte sich wie ein Huhn auf und starrte Marvala böse an.

"Ein Lehrer sollte den Schülern etwas beibringen und als Respektsperson gelten. Bei einer Beziehung wird dies zerstört und beide Parteien können nicht gerecht über die andere Partei urteilen. Überdies muss ein Lehrer seine Schützlinge gerecht bewerten, dies ist mit einer sexuellen Beziehung nicht mehr möglich."

"Reden sie aus Erfahrung, Sir"

"Ich darf doch bitten"

"Nein, das war eine Ernst gemeinte Frage gewesen. Denn falls sie es nicht können, dürfen sie sich keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Dadurch würden sie ihre Unparteiität verlieren. Und damit machen sie sich gleich schuldigen, wie ihr Paar in ihrer Erklärung. Wer behauptet übrigens, dass man einem Partner in einer _sexuellen _Beziehung keinen Respekt mehr entgegen bringen kann"

Ihr Onkel fing an zu lachen. Marvala konnte ihn nur stirnrunzelnd anschauen.

"Was ist so lustig Albus"

"Man könnte meinen, du hättest Erfahrung in diesem Gebiet"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich wieder und sie schaute ihn entgeistert an.

"Das könnte man aus deinen Aussagen schließen."

"Darf man jetzt nicht einmal mehr seine eigene Meinung preisgeben"

"Es war je nur ne Frage."

"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt."

Ihr Onkel blickte an ihr vorbei.

"Ich muss Miss Fangorn zustimmen. Liebe sollte nicht verboten werden."

Marvala schreckte zusammen, da ihr entgangen war, dass sich jemand neben sie gesetzt hatte. Zudem erschrak sie auch, weil sie sofort wusste, wer neben ihr saß und ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie gerade ihre Beziehung verteidigt hatte. Doch noch bevor sie richtig überlegen konnte hatte ihr manchmal zu vorlautes Mundwerk schon reagiert.

"Was fällt ihnen ein, mich so zu erschrecken. Wie lange sitzen sie überhaupt schon da?...Sir"

Er schmunzelte sie an.

"Es tut mir leid, dass sie so schreckhaft sind. Das wollte ich nicht. Doch wenn sie einmal aufmerksamer in die Runde geschaut hätten, wäre ich ihnen schon seit längerem aufgefallen. Ich hoffe ihre Aufmerksamkeit im Unterricht wird nicht ebenso schlecht werden."

Albus musste schmunzeln, als er die zwei so miteinander streiten sah.

_Man könnte meinen, die zwei seien zusammen!_

Doch als er noch weiter darüber nachdachte, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass dies vielleicht schon der Fall sein könnte.

_Ach wo denkst du denn hin, sie kennen sich doch erst seit knapp drei Wochen. Marvala würde nie nach so kurzer Zeit etwas mit einem Mann anfangen. Dafür ist sie viel zu intelligent…Und eh! Ich meine, wir reden da von Severus…er ist so was von verklemmt, er würde seine Traumfrau nicht einmal erkennen, wenn sie vor seiner großen Nase sitzen würde und ein Schild um den Hals tragen würde!_

Trotzdem konnte er den Gedanken dieser Beziehung nicht mehr loswerden. Marvala und Severus schienen ihren Streit unterbrechen zu müssen, da Charly und Loria sich erhoben.

"Marvala kommst du auch noch mit in den Honigtopf"

"Klar komm ich mit."

Alle Schülerinnen standen auf und waren sich schon am verabschieden.

"Marvala"

"Ja Albus. Was gibt's"

"Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du heute Abend kurz noch zu mir kommen könntest. Ich muss mit dir noch etwas besprechen. Natürlich nur, wenn du nichts Wichtiges zu tun hast. Würde dir so etwa sieben Uhr gehen"

"Klar. Ich komm gerne"

Sie konnte sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellenüber was er reden wollte.


	17. Erwischt!

Hier also noch das versprochene 2. Kapitelchen!

Chap XVII

Nachdem sich Charly und Loria mit Unmengen an Süßigkeiten eingedeckt hatten wollten die zwei auch gleich ins Schloss hoch. Marvala ging aber lieber noch mal in die Bücherei. Sie hatte am Morgen ein Buch entdeckt, doch Charly und Loria zerrten sie zu schnell wieder raus, als dass sie sich das Buch hätte genauer anschauen können. Doch nun hatte sie genug Zeit und schlenderte durch die Regale. Sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr finden. Es war ein ganz spezielles Buch über sehr schwierige Zaubertränke gewesen und sie wollte es unbedingt. Als sie schon daran war, die Suche aufzugeben und am hintersten Regal stand und die Namen der Bücher schon ein zweites Mal durch ging, hielt ihr jemand das gesuchte Buch von oben herab vor die Nase.  
"Suchst du etwa dieses hier"

Sie drehte sich grinsend um und gab ihrem Helfer einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Wo hast du es denn gefunden"

"Ich war vor dir hier und hatte es schon lange in der Hand."

"Und hast mich trotzdem weiter suchen lassen? Wie unfair"

"Ich hab nur gewartet, bis du vom Schaufenster weg bist und man uns nicht sieht."

"Ah! Dann war das ganze also Taktik"

"Ja"

Er grinste sie breit an und schlang die Arme um ihre Hüften.

"So. Gehört das auch zu deiner Taktik? Arme kleine unschuldige Schülerinnen zu verführen."

"So _unschuldig_ bist du gar nicht mehr. Dafür hab ich ja schon gesorgt"

Er gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss. Wie sie das die letzten Tage vermisst hatte.

"Hast du heute Abend etwas vor"

"Hast du vorhin nicht zugehört? Ich muss zu meinem Onkel. Keine Ahnung, was der mit mir bereden will."

"Wirst du es ihm sagen"

"Was? Dass ich ne Beziehung mit nem Lehrer hab? Du bist verrückt. Ich werd schweigen und ihn anlügen. Auch wenn ich das nicht gerne mach."

"Es ist besser so."

"Ja, ich denke auch. Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er es weiß. Diese Diskussion im _Drei Besen_ kam mir verdächtig vor."

"Wie wär's wenn du nachher noch bei mir im Kerker vorbeischaust"

"Ist das etwa ein Date"

"Man könnte es so nennen."

"Gut, dann freu ich mich darauf."

Er konnte heute einfach nicht seine Finger von ihr lassen und küsste sie immer wieder. Sie genoss diese Zärtlichkeiten.

"Spar dir davon noch ein paar für später auf."

"Für dich hab ich noch unzählige davon übrig."

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Severus"

"Ich glaub schon, aber du könntest es mir ja noch mal zeigen."

Sie zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn fordernd. Er ging augenblicklich auf diese Forderung ein und öffnete leicht seinen Mund. Darauf folgte ein leidenschaftlicher French kiss.

Ein Räuspern ließ das Paar auseinander schnellen.

Da hat es so einen Botton der wurde von euch bis anno ziemlich vernachlässigt!


	18. 

Vorerst mal das letzte, obwohl die geschichte noch längst nicht fertig ist, aber ich geh in die Ferien!

Trotzdem viel spass beim Lesen!

* * *

"Ich denke nicht, dass eine Bücherei dafür da ist. Wenn ich sie bitten dürfte, entweder etwas zu kaufen oder diesen Laden nun zu verlassen."

Marvala bezahlte rasch das Buch und machte sich dann, in Begleitung von Severus, auf den Weg zum Schloss hoch.

"Wie fandest du die Meinung von dieser McGonagall, welche sie über eine Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung _sexueller_ Natur preisgab"

"Ach, lass die mal. Sie ist viel zu streng erzogen worden. Sie kann nichts dafür."  
Marvala grinste vor sich hin.

"Worüber denkst du gerade"

"Was die olle Gonagall tun würde, wenn sie uns erwischen würde. Stell dir ihren Gesichtsausdruck mal vor"

Damit lockte sie ihm ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht.

"Deine Phantasie ist wohl unermüdlich"  
Sie waren schon fast ganz durch das Waldstück, als er sie am Handgelenk festhielt und sie zu sich hin zog.

"Was wird das wenn es fertig ist"

"Abschiedskuss"

Er küsste sie ohne große Vorwarnung. Sie atmete seinen Geruch ein und konnte nicht genau bestimmen, nach was er roch, es schmeckte einfach hinreisend und benebelte ihre Sinne, sodass sie sich keine weiteren Gedanken machte. Er hätte sie am liebsten nie mehr losgelassen.

Danach machte sie sich alleine auf den restlichen Weg.  
Loria und Charly warteten mit einem viel sagendem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. Marvala schaute sie skeptisch an, setzte sich aber doch noch neben sie.

"Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder vor"

"Nichts. Wieso fragst du"

Beide legten eine übertriebene Unschuldsmiene auf.

"Dafür kenne ich euch schon gut genug! Ihr heckt was aus! Und ich werd's noch herausfinden."  
Marvala schaute auf die große Standuhr und erschrak. Es war schon zehn vor sieben. Sie musste bald bei Albus sein. Sie eilte schnell in den Schlafsaal hoch und zog sich noch schnell um. Fünf Minuten später kam sie in einem wunderschönen dunkelgrünen Kleid runter.

"Wow! Wen willst du denn damit verführen"

Kam die überraschte Frage von Loria.

"Na unseren Hauslehrer! Wen denn sonst"

Charly und Loria starrten sie ungläubig an.

"War nur n Scherz. Ich muss zu meinem Onkel."

"Wie lange dauert das denn"

"Keine Ahnung! Eine Stunde vielleicht auch vier! Wartet nicht auf mich."

"Keine Angst, wir haben genug Hausaufgaben! Hast du Verwandlung schon gemacht"

"Ja. Das is bereits in meiner Schultasche. Ihr könnt es abschreiben."  
Nun hatte sie nur noch zwei Minuten Zeit und legte einen Zahn drauf. Völlig außer Atem kam sie vor der Bürotür ihres Onkels zum stehen, nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge und klopfte dann. Es ging nicht lange und ihr wurde die Tür geöffnet und sie trat ein.  
"Du bist zu spät"

* * *

Danke fürs Lesen!

Tschüssy eure marvala


	19. Verschiedene Geschmäcker

Das ist ein Chapi für meine treueste Reviewerin, die person weiss dass sie gemeint ist! ;) Keks?Ich freu mich immer wieder über ihre Worte! Hoff du hast auch weiter freude an meiner arbeit... geht etwas länger bis zum nächsten...hab noch was auf reserve, aber danach...hab eben wieder die rechte hand im Gips und da ist s schreiben sehr blöd...sechs-Finger-System!

Aber viel spass beim lesen!

* * *

„Tut mir leid, ich kam viel später von Hogsmead zurück, als dass ich gedacht hätte. Musstest du lange warten?" 

Sie schaute ihn mit dem besten Hundeblick an den sie drauf hatte und er winkte ab. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
Sie setzten sich vor den großen Kamin in zwei schön weich gepolsterten Sesseln. Auf Befehl seines Zauberstabes erschienen vor ihnen auf dem Clubtischchen zwei große Tassen Earl Grey Tea. Sie schnappte sich gleich eine davon und zog den wohlbekannten Duft ihres Lieblingstees durch die Nase ein. Sie lehnte sich entspannt in den Sessel zurück und schaute zu ihrem Onkel.

„Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"

Auch er lehnte sich zurück und genoss den Tee.

„Du verwirrst mich."

„Wie denn das?"

„Du schaust andauernd einem meiner Kollegen nach."

„Na und. Was ist daran so falsch?"

Sie nahm einen vorsichtigen ersten Schluck des Tees, da dieser noch ziemlich heiß war.

„Daran ist noch nichts falsch, solange es bei Blicken bleibt. Ich wollte nur wissen warum?"

„Das ist nicht einmal schwer zu erklären. Er sieht gut aus, ist intelligent und in meinem Alter. Mit wem sonst im Schloss treffen all diese Dinge überein?"

„Ich werde deinen Geschmack wohl nie verstehen. Du findest Severus Snape gut aussehend?"

„Ja. Er ist niedlich!"

„Niedlich?"

„Fast schon zu sagen…SEXY!"

Sie lächelte ihren Onkel an, der momentan mit der Welt überhaupt nicht mehr drauskam.

_ Und erst seinen nackten Oberkörper…!_

Doch diesen Gedanken sprach sie nicht laut aus. Ihr wurde richtig heiss, als sie an einen nackten Severus dachte. Sie versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter der Teetasse, da sie wusste, dass ihr Kopf einen unnatürlichen rot Ton angenommen hat.

„Da soll mal einer sagen, er blicke mit der Jugend durch."

„Man darf doch wohl noch sagen, was man denkt. Ich dachte, du schätzst meine ehrlichen Antworten?"

„Ja…schon…aber ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass du auf Severus Snape stehst."

„Was hast du dagegen? Du sagst das so abwertend."

„Nein…doch eigentlich schon."

„Das ist jetzt aber fies! Du verletzt meine Gefühle."

„Ich will doch nur das Beste für dich."

„Ich brauch nicht immer das Beste. Jemanden, den ich liebe und der mich liebt reicht mir schon vollkommen aus. Ich brauch nicht viel um glücklich zu sein."

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Aber Snape…!"

Er trank wieder einen Schluck und starrte dabei nachdenklich ins Kamin.  
„Ach ja, wenn wir schon bei Severus sind. Er bat mich dich zu fragen, ob du Schulsprecherin werden willst!"

„Die Schule hat doch schon zwei? Ellen und dieser Hufflepuff…Ich hab seien Namen vergessen."

„Tony Sheffield ist von der Schule verwiesen worden."

„Warum denn das?"

„Tut mir leid, aber das ist vertraulich. Und machst du's?"

„Ja klar, wieso nicht. Was muss ich denn alles machen?"

„Bei großen Veranstaltungen Reden halten und vor allem den jüngeren Schülern ein gutes Vorbild sein. Ich kann dir eine Liste geben. Es ist ein hartes Stück Arbeit."

„Ich hab auch so genug Zeit neben der Schule, da machen ein paar Pflichten mehr nichts aus. Wann fang ich an?"

„Am liebsten wäre mir gleich jetzt."

Sie blickte ihn skeptisch an.

„Und was soll ich _jetzt_ tun?"

„Die Schulsprecher müssen Patrouillen durchs Schloss machen und die Schüler in ihre Häuser zurück schicken. Und wenn es dir angebracht wirkt, kannst du ihnen auch Punkte abziehen."

„Cool. Ich darf Punkte vernichten!"

„Du solltest dieses Recht sehr vorsichtig benutzen."

Sie lächelte, als sie daran dachte, endlich Ellen gleichgestellt zu sein. Diese nutzte seit Marvalas Beitritt nach Slytherin jede Gelegenheit aus, um ihr eins Auszuwischen.

„Hast du sonst noch was auf dem Herzen?"

„Ja. Sobald mehr zwischen dir und Severus wird muss ich Maßnahmen ergreifen. Vergiss das nicht, ich bin nicht nur dein Onkel sondern auch der Direktor dieser Schule."

„Du vergisst etwas Ausschlag gebendes Albus. Für eine Beziehung oder Affäre, was dir lieber ist, braucht es immer Zwei."

„Das ist mir klar. Und ich habe es auch nicht vergessen."

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an.

_Also bin ich nicht die einzige, die sich unvorsichtig verhalten hat._

Er hatte ihren Blick falschverstehend bemerkt.

„Bild dir jetzt nichts darauf ein. Es ist immer noch verboten."

„Jaja, ich sag ja nichts mehr. Ich sollte jetzt wohl besser auf Patrouille gehen. Wo überall muss ich durch?"

„Kerker und Erster Stock…Wart du brauchst noch etwas."

Er ging zu seinem großen Holztisch und holte etwas aus der Schublade.

„Was ist das?"

„Na dein Abzeichen!"

Er befestigte die Brosche an ihrem Kleid. Und betrachtete sie stolz.

„Wehe jetzt kommt so was wie, wenn ich dich so sehe muss ich an meine Schulzeit denken und wie ich mein Schulsprecherabzeichen bekommen hab."

Theatralisch wischte sie sich eine nicht existierende Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Er grinste sie sanft an.

„Nein. Für Heute verschone ich dich damit. Und nun geh. Du musst bis um 1 Uhr im Hausturm sein. Also dann, gut Nacht!"

„Gut Nacht!"

Sie eilte die Gänge entlang und betrachtete immer wieder ihr Abzeichen. Das so ein kleines Ding einem so viel Macht geben kann. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre schwarzen Locken wippten auf und ab.

* * *

Büdde! REview! 


	20. lange Nacht

„Hei! Sofort stehen bleiben!"

Sie drehte sich langsam auf der Stelle um und schaute direkt in Ellens blaue Augen. Genervt verdrehte Marvala ihre dunkelgrünen, fast schwarzen Augen.

„Was gibt's Ellen? Hab ich gegen irgendwelche Regeln verstossen, die mir neu sind? Oder was ist es dieses Mal?"

Ellen schritt langsam auf sie zu, da sie wohl dachte es würde einschüchternd wirken, doch dies entlockte Marvala nur ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Sei still! Du solltest eigentlich schon seit über einer Stunde in deinem Hausturm sein. Ich ziehe Marvala Fangorn 20 Punkte von Slytherin ab, wegen nächtlichen Gängen durch das Schloß."

Ellen grinste bereits siegessicher, als Marvala anfing zu lachen.

„Wieso lachst du? Dank dir hat Gryffindore gerade die Führung um den Hauspokal übernommen."

„Kann schon sein, aber dank mir überholt Slytherin Gryffindore wieder, denn ich ziehe Gryffindore 50 Punkte ab, wegen Behinderung der Schulsprecherin beim Ausüben ihrer Pflichten!"

Man sah in Ellens Gesicht, wie das Gehirn arbeitete und sie dann realisierte. Ihr Blick verharrte auf der Brosche, welche Marvalas Ausschnitt zierte.

„Dumbledore hätte es mir mitgeteilt!"

Ihr Blick nahm panische Züge an.

„Mein Onkel muss dir gar nichts erzählen und für dich immer noch Professor Dumbledore. Oder willst du noch mehr Punkte weg haben von deinem ach so tollen Haus!"

Marvala drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren um und ging weiter in Richtung Kerker.

„Das lass ich nicht auf mir sitzen du Freak! Ich werd irgendwas über dich finden und dann wirst du fliegen! Ich wird dafür sorgen!"

Schrie ihr Ellen noch wutentbrannt.

„Jaja tu was du nicht lassen kannst, aber lass mich damit in Ruhe."

Sie liess sich auf ihrem Weg nicht ... und war schon bald ausser Sichtweite und nach einer gewissen Zeit auch ausser Hörweite.

So ne dumme Kuh. Warum kann sie auch nie still sein? Und warum kann sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich hab ihr doch gar nichts getan.

Okay das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Sie hatte mit dem necken angefangen.

Ohne dass sie es bemerkte, stand sie schon vor Severus Türe. Beim Gedanken an ihn war Ellen auch schnell vergessen und Marvala klopfte.

„Es ist offen!"

Breit grinsend ging sie rein. Er kam gerade aus dem Bad und hatte sich nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt. Mit einem anderen trocknete er sich die Haare.

„Du bist schon da?"

„Jaaaa...!"

„Was musste Albus denn unbedingt mit dir bereden?"

Sie schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Das konnte ja noch was werden.

„Setz dich besser."

Er setzte sich hin. Sie nahm sich den Sessel ihm gegenüber.

„Was hast du? Warum bist du so still?"

Sie atmete tief durch.

„Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein. Er hat Verdacht geschöpft."

„Okay. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Dann huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Lippen.

„Was du machst weiss ich nicht...Aber ich hatte heute eigentlich vor ... einen meiner Lehrer zu vernaschen."

Sie war aufgestanden und war nun ganz nah vor ihm.

„Was hat Flittwick damit zu tun?"

„Ich sprech von dir Dummerchen."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und zauberte die Tür mit allen Verriegelungsflüchen voll, die sie kannte.

„Soviel hält die nicht aus."

„Keine Sorge bin ein Profi!"

„Hast du Angst ungebetene Gäste könnten eintreten?"

Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen. Ihre Gedanken war sofort wieder bei Ellen.

„An wen denkst du?"

Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Die Tür liess er offen, so dass er weiter mit ihr sprechen konnte.

„Ellen!"

Sie steckte in dieses Wort soviel Hass und Abscheu, wie es ihr nur möglich war.

„Versuch dir keine Feinde während der Schulzeit zu machen, das verfolgt dich auch nachher."

„Sie hasst mich seit ich nach Slytherin gekommen bin und seit sie weiss, dass ich in der Lage bin ihr den Platz als Schulbeste streitig machen könnte. Dabei hatte ich mir echt nur die besten Vorraussetzungen gefasst, um hier meinen Abschluss zu machen und nicht auch noch von der letzten Zaubererschule zu fliegen, die ich noch nicht besucht habe. Das einzige, was ich hier wollte, waren Freunde und den Abschluss, um nachher studieren zu können."

„Sind ja alles ganz schöne Absichten, aber geh ihr aus dem Weg...soweit das möglich ist, wenigsten."

„Du sprichst aus Erfahrung...?"

Während des ganzen Gesprächs starrte sie in das Zimmer in dem Severus verschwunden war und als er nun im Türrahmen stand zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen. Er grinste sie an, als er ihre Reaktion gesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht schien sich jedoch wieder zu verdüstern, als er an seine Schulzeit zurück dachte. Es waren erst wenige Jahre her seit seinem Abschluss und er hatte sich geschworen nie wieder auch nur einen Gedanken an diese Zeit zu vergeuden.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte keine alte Wunde aufreissen."

„Schon gut. So alt bin ich doch gar noch nicht."

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in ihrer Nähe und starrte ins Kaminfeuer, als er mit seinen Gedanken in seine Vergangenheit reiste. Erst der Druck ihrer Hände auf seinen Schultern liessen ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehren. Sie begann ihn sanft zu massieren und er entspannte sich fast sofort.

„Du musst mir nichts erzählen, was dir noch zu schmerzhaft erscheint, glaub mir ich weiss es."

Er nickte.

„Dumbledore hat uns einiges erzählt...er liess vieles aus, doch ich kann mir denken, wie du dich fühlst."

Sie setzte sich vors Feuer auf den Boden, da es sie leicht fröstelte.

„Ich habe meine Eltern auch kurz vor meinem 20. Lebensjahr verloren. Sie haben mir nicht viel bedeutet, aber ich weiss, was es heisst, allein zu sein. Ich sehe, dass du dich verloren und allein fühlst, doch das musst du nicht. Egal was noch geschieht, ich werde immer für dich da sein."

Sie drehte sich um war überwältigt, wie viel Liebe und Zuneigung aus seinen sonst so kalten Augen schienen. Dies entlockte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Das tut mir leid, dass du nicht so viel Glück hattest, wie ich."

Er setzte sich neben sie und legte sanft einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die seinige und schloss die Augen. In diesem Moment war sie einfach nur glücklich. Seine Stimme holte sie wieder in die Realität.

„Du bist mein Glück. Für dich hat sich mein ganzes Leid in meinem Leben gelohnt."

Sein Blick ging wieder in die Ferne.

„Ich hatte nie Liebe von meinen Eltern empfangen. Sie waren streng und nicht selten wurde ich geschlagen oder verflucht. Mit sechs erlebte ich meinen ersten Crutiatus."

Sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzerfüllt, als er dies sagte. Doch er fuhr fort.

„Ich hatte gehofft in der Schule Freunde zu finden und somit meine Kindheit besser vergessen zu können. Doch ich irrte mich. Ich kam nach Slytherin und wurde somit schon von den drei restlichen Häusern gehasst, ohne Grund, den lieferte ich ihnen erst, als ich älter war. Von meinem eigenen Haus wurde ich toleriert, da ich für mein Alter erstaunlich mächtig war und schon viel wusste. Von vier Gryffindores war es am schlimmsten. Sie verfluchten mich hinterrücks und schikanierten mich vor versammelter Schülerschar. Sie nahmen es nie mit mir alleine auf, sie waren immer zu viert, ich war ihnen hoffnungslos ausgeliefert. Vielleicht verstehst du nun, dass ich mich nur wenigen Leuten richtig öffne und ihnen vertraue."

Sie schaute ihn voller Mitgefühl an.

„Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich die Einzige bin, der du vertraust."

„Da könntest du sogar Recht haben. So bin ich eben und ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich noch ändern kann. Dafür wurde ich schon zu oft enttäuscht."

Beide wandten ihre Blicke wieder dem Feuer zu, das schien sie zu beruhigen.

„Seit bald fünf Jahren ist Albus der einzige, der für mich da ist. Meine...unsere Familie hat mich verstossen und er hat mich aufgenommen. Ich weiss nicht, wie viel er dir bereits erzählt hat, doch ich habe einen grossen Fehler begannen. Ich war im Moment, in dem mich meine Eltern erstmals bitter nötig gehabt hätten, zu feige gewesen, ihnen zu helfen. Ich habe sie verraten, die Liebe in den Dreck gezogen, die sie mir in jeder Lebenslage entgegen gebracht hatten. Eins kannst du mir glauben, ich hatte nie Freunde, ich konnte meine Gefühle nie jemandem offenbaren, nicht einmal meinem eigen Fleisch und Blut. Ich habe meinen Eltern nie sagen können wie sehr ich sie geliebt habe und wie dankbar ich ihnen für alles bin. Ich war ein Problemkind und verstehe selbst nicht, weshalb sie mich immer liebten ohne Vorbehalt. Ich bin von einer Schule nach der anderen geflogen, während meine perfekte Schwester ihren Abschluss frühzeitig absolvierte und eine der jüngsten Doktorinnen wurde. Sie macht mich immer noch für den Tod meiner Eltern...unserer Eltern verantwortlich und ich kann ihr nicht einmal das verübeln. Ich bin schon so weit, dass ich ihr Recht gebe."

Er hörte ihr schweigend zu.

„Erst am Grabe konnte ich meiner Mom und meinem Dad für alles Danke sagen und ihnen gestehen, wie sehr ich sie liebte."

„Sie haben dich geliebt. Eltern merken, wenn einem die Kinder lieben!"

Er gab ihr einen Kuss in ihre Haare. Sie lächelte sanft und fühlte sich geborgen, wie schon lagne nicht mehr.

„Du bist so ruhig."

Sie hatte es gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie sich nun schon seit längerem anschwiegen.

„Ich war schon lange nicht mehr so ruhig bei jemandem. Nicht einmal Albus konnte mir Ruhe spenden. Doch du kannst das ohne etwas zu tun. Nur da sein musst du."

Er grinste.

„Was ist?"

Er legte seinen Kopf auf den ihrigen.

„Du sagst das so als ob ich gar nichts mache. Dabei gebe ich mir die grösste Mühe."

„Du scheinst jedoch so gelassen."

* * *

Liebe Leser (Wenn überhaupt vorhanden) ihr habt jetzt gerade 4 A4 seiten gelesen, ist das nicht ein kleines Review wert?

Büdde Botton einmal kräftig drücken!


End file.
